


Beatles Cartoon scripts

by TheFlabbyFoursome



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically this continues where it left off, But it's mostly Beatles centric like the show, Huh huh huh Yeah, Other, Their wives and girlfriends will show up soon too, stories based on songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlabbyFoursome/pseuds/TheFlabbyFoursome
Summary: Just a continuation of the cult classic Beatles Cartoon. Here's all the other songs the series didn't use yet made into episodes.





	1. Two Of Us

(Play Beatles cartoon theme here)

"Wow you couldn't even be bothered to post a clip of the intro here?" John remarked, getting ready for his scene.

"Hey it's the best I can do since we can't post a video on the top of all the text like on Wattpad. Now let's just get the story started."

Later on we see the Beatles all engaged in a friendly game of football, or soccer as we all know it as. Ringo was the goalie while the other three kept trying to score as many goals as possible before they had to return to the studio

"I don't get why the Americans insist on calling this soccer and think some sport that uses your hands more than feet should be called football. Wouldn't handball be more appropriate?" Paul asked, making his 4th goal.

"We'll never know, like those kart races they have. Hey! Pass it to me Georgie!" John demanded, trying to score.

"No way! You're as blind as a bat and you know it, I would if you actually wore your glasses for once." George replied, scoring another goal.

"Well he hasn't had his turn yet, why not let him have a go?"

"Oh Ringo, still the same old sentimentalist you always were. Fine, but if anything bad happens I'm blaming you."

"As if you never done that before." Ringo grinned, passing the ball to John. "Give it your best shot!"

Unfortunately due to John's poor eyesight, he ended up missing the net completely and the ball zoomed straight at Paul, bonking him on the head.

"See? Now look what you've done!" George snapped, rushing towards Paul to see if he was hurt.

"Huh? Oh god!! Paul! Speak to us!!" John cried, worried that his songwriting partner and best buddy gotten a concussion from the ball hitting him.

"Is he still breathing? I'll go and get him some ice, that should help with the giant bump he got." Ringo told them, rushing off to the nearest clinic for an ice pack.

During this time, Paul slowly opened his eyes, groaning at the pain. "Paul!! We were so worried we lost you for good that time."

But to his shock all Paul did was tilt his head to the side and say; "Who's Paul?"

"Who's.. Paul? That's your name! Don't you know that?"

"I.. Um.. I can't recall.. Who are you anyways sir?"

George was just watching the pair and came to the conclusion that the bump gave Paul amnesia. "I didn't think you kicked that hard, hey Paul, you remember me right? George? Your old friend from school?"

"George.. George.. I don't remember any Georges." Paul mumbled, feeling upset that he can't remember the people he should know. "All I know is that me name is Paul."

"But you have to remember something! Here, play your bass, you'd never forget that!" John threw Paul's favourite Hofner Violin bass, hoping that could jog his memory, but no luck when Paul struggled to stay on key.

"Yeah, he's got bad amnesia.. We should head back to the studio, hopefully he can remember something there." George muttered, helping Paul to Apple Studies.

Once they were back, John looked over at their latest composition he and Paul were supposed to work on after the football game. "Looks like I'll have to do this alone.." He sighed, picking up his guitar to play.

As John strummed his guitar, Paul perked up, looking over at the sad rhythm guitarist.

Two of us riding nowhere  
Spending someone's  
Hard earned pay

You and me Sunday driving  
Not arriving  
On our way, back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

Paul suddenly felt some memories return to him, meeting George on the bus and exchanged his old trumpet for a guitar so they could play together. Then he remembered meeting John at the old church ground when they were still the Quarrymen.

Two of us sending postcards  
Writing letters  
On my wall

You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

More memories flooded Paul's mind as he picked up his bass. John jumped as he heard Paul play and even chime in with the song.

You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

John was overjoyed, seeing Paul had regained his memories and could now sing along with him. George and Ringo were also glad to see their friend okay, but not as much as John.

Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing so low  
In the sun

You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

You and I have memories  
Longer than the road that stretches out ahead

Two of us wearing raincoats  
Standing solo  
In the sun  
You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
On our way back home  
We're on our way home  
We're on our way home  
We're going home

John wasted no time in pulling Paul into a bear hug. "Oh Paul! We were all so worried about you!"

"Hey, everyone knows singing is the solution to anything we do. But next time let's not do football for a break."

"Yeah, and make sure John wears his glasses before we do anything."


	2. Blue Jay Way

What was supposed to be a simple picnic lunch out in the nearby park turned into a disaster in a matter of seconds, and no not because George ate all the food, a sudden storm popped up and forced the Beatles to take cover under a fallen log. They didn't realize how far they ran from town until the bad weather passed and got to take a look around, and trying to find their way back proved to be no simple task.

"You sure you know where we are Paul?" John grumbled, shaking the dirt off his new shirt. "Maybe my eyesight has gotten worse but I'm sure we haven't been to this part of the woods before."

"Trust me John, I know the way back! We're.. Umm, just taking a shortcut." Paul replied, trying to retrace his steps.

"Yep, we're lost alright."

"No we are not lost George, try thinking on the bright side of things for once."

"Hard to do that when you're hungry."

"You literally ate all the food just ten minutes ago! How could you still be hungry?!"

"I just am. If we can't find our way back hopefully we can stumble across other people's picnics they left behind."

Mentally growling to himself, Paul led the band out of the clearing, hoping to find some trace back to their homes.

"Paul we've been walking for ages now. Can't we take a little break? My feet are killing me!" Ringo whined.

"We can rest once we find our way home. Ah! I think we found a street!" Paul grinned, rushing up to a sign. "Blue Jay Way? I don't remember this place."

"Aha! So you do admit that we're lost!" John grinned.

"We're not lost, we just need some directions that's all. Come on, I'm sure we can find a phone booth somewhere around here."

"I refuse to become even more lost in some unknown town, so I'm staying right here." George grumbled. "And hope that I don't starve to death out here."

"Suit yourself, alright time to find our way back. We'll be over soon." Once the other three Beatles left, George found a park bench and laid down on it. "Hope they won't be long now." He thought as he dozed off.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed a large fog bank that wasn't there before. "As if things couldn't get any worse." George grumbled, trying to see through the thick clouds that appeared.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a low choir. "Huh?.. Guys? Is that you?"

There's a fog upon LA   
And my friends have lost their way   
We'll be over soon they said   
Now they've lost themselves instead 

This got the normally serious and somewhat monotone Beatle frightened, the choir seemed to have been singing along with him, but they sounded much more distorted, as if they were singing backwards. He hoped his bandmates would be able to hear him and return as he kept singing out to them.

Please don't be long   
Please don't you be very long   
Please don't be long   
Or I may be asleep 

Even though none of them brought their instruments along, George heard music trying to overpower his voice. "Whoever's doing this might not want us to leave.." He thought. Through the fog he saw a police officer and felt relieved. But when he went to tap his shoulder, the officer just vanished.

Well it only goes to show   
And I told them where to go   
Ask a policeman on the street   
There's so many there to meet 

Looking around, George found himself surrounded by officers. They didn't do anything but stare into his frightened brown eyes before vanishing into the fog. Usually in situations like this he would have made a crack or two, but without his friends in sight, he was trembling with fear.

Please don't be long   
Please don't you be very long   
Please don't be long   
Or I may be asleep 

Still no answer from the others, or from anyone. All George could do was make his way back to the bench and pray that this nightmare would be over soon.

Now it's past my bed I know   
And I'd really like to go   
Soon will be the break of day   
Sitting here in Blue Jay Way 

Once again the voices in the fog drowned out his singing, but the freakiest thing to him was that the voices sounded almost exactly like his own. Looking over at the dozens of officers approaching, George felt a shiver down his spine when they all morphed into deformed copies of himself. One had no mouth, another was pale like a vampire, two seemed to be conjoined together. George tried to run, but he was stuck to the bench.

Please don't be long   
Please don't you be very long   
Please don't be long 

They all sang as they surrounded the poor Beatle, giving him the fright of a lifetime.

Don't be long, don't be loooooong, don't be long 

Squeezing his eyes shut, George waited for his impending doom, but then the music suddenly stopped. "George? Geo we got ourselves a ride home." A voice called as something shook him.

"Gah! Huh?. Wha?" Looking around, he saw John, Paul and Ringo all carrying bags of groceries to him. "We have a while to wait so we got something to keep you satiated until we can get back to the studio." Paul informed him. "Did you have another one of your weird fever dreams?"

"I guess so, this always happens when I sleep on an empty stomach. I'm just glad it was all a dream.. Um.. It was a dream wasn't it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, George noticed that same fog from before looming towards them. "Hope our ride will be here soon."


	3. Martha My Dear

Being a world famous musician might have its perks, such as being rich enough to eat at expensive restaurants, meeting important public figures no problem, having millions of fans and of course hearing your songs on the radio every day. But one of the downsides meant that you don't get to have a lot of company besides rich snobs you party with and the occasional paparazzi trying to snapshot your every move.

"John's got a fam of his own, George just comfort eats whenever he's down, and Ringo seems to be happy all the time so I don't think he feels any downsides of fame. Me time is great, but all I got is an empty house." Paul mumbled as he walked down the street. "Not like a girlfriend or anything, just some form of company I can rely on."

As he was lost in his trail of thought, he heard a little bark coming from an alleyway. "Huh? Sounds like a little puppy.." He thought, rushing to see where the barking was coming from. Moving some empty trash cans, Paul saw a dirty little sheepdog huddling under some newspapers. "Oh you poor thing. Who could leave such an adorable little bundle of joy in a dirty place like this?" He cooed, picking her up.

"I'll take you to my house, run you a bath and get some food for you. Oh! Better think of a name as well." He told the puppy who was burrowing into his arms for warmth. Once they arrived, Paul ran a warm bubble bath for his new sheepdog and scrubbed all the muck off her. "There we go, now your coat is mud free. Time to dry you off now."

As if on cue, the puppy jumped out of the tub and shook herself dry. "Hey! I was gonna get a towel." Paul laughed, now his shirt was soaked to the seams, but seeing how adorable his new pet looked, he couldn't be mad at her.

"Better run down to the pet store now, I'll get you all the food you'd like!" Pawing up at her new master, the puppy's bed herself in between Paul's legs. "Oh right, a name. Hmm, how does Martha sound?"

Looking up, she barked happily, wagging her tail. "I'll take that as a yes. Welcome to the McCartney household Martha." Paul cooed, petting her.

Martha meanwhile was just barking away, finally having a real home. Trotting down to the living room, she looked curiously at the large grand piano on the side. "I bet you're wondering what that is. One of my many instruments. I mostly play bass, but I can also drum, play guitar and do a dirty on the piano you see right there. Lately I haven't had a lot of inspiration for a song. Hopefully I can think of something while I get you food, a bed and a collar."

But when Paul returned with the supplies he needed, he found Martha chewing on his new socks and the entire living room a wreck! Everything except his piano had been scratched or torn. "Martha! What have you done?!" Paul screamed.

Trotting in front of her master, Martha lowered her head. "Aw you silly girl. I didn't mean to yell, it was just a little shocking seeing a tiny puppy like you make such a huge mess. Wait, I think this is the inspiration I need!"

Filling her food bowl, Paul quickly rushed to his piano and played a few keys.

Martha, my dear  
Though I spend my days in conversation, please  
Remember me  
Martha, my love  
Don't forget me  
Martha, my dear

As Paul sang, Martha bobbed her head along, making her fluffy fur bounce about

Hold your head up, you silly girl  
Look what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Take a good look around you  
Take a good look you're bound to see  
That you and me were meant to be  
With each other  
Silly girl

Paul continued to play as he saw the entire mess Martha made, he jaw dropped at how she could have made so much destruction in such a short time, but he had never owned a dog before, he made a mental note to give Martha obedience lessons and house break her as soon as possible.

Hold you're hand out, you silly girl  
See what you've done  
When you find yourself in the thick of it  
Help yourself to a bit of what is all around you  
Silly girl

Wanting a cuddle, Martha jumped into Paul's lap and howled as he sang, kind of like an owner and dog duet.

Martha, my dear  
You have always been my inspiration  
Please, be good to me  
Martha, my love  
Don't forget me  
Martha, my dear.

Once he finished, Paul let Martha give him a big lick on the cheek as thanks for taking her in. "Yes Martha, I love you too. You silly puppy."


	4. When I'm Sixty Four

"And here's one where little Georgie first joined in."

"Guuuuuys, you're embarrassing me!"

The Beatles were all chilling away in their home after a long interview, they had no shows scheduled so the rest of the afternoon was free for them to do as they pleased. In the case of today, it was showing off pictures of their early days and cooing to George as if he was their baby boy.

"You do realize you act more like kids than I ever will right?" George grumbled.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're still the youngest member of the group and we get to baby you as much as we like! Oh look here you are sucking your thumb that one time."

"Aww, oh here's one his mom sent to us! Aww isn't he adorable?"

"He's in a puppy costume!"

Not wanting to blush any more than he's already had, George made his way outside. "Jeez, I'm the youngest and yet I'm the most mature guy here. Not to mention vastly under appreciated for my guitar and songwriting skills! Oh, and that I got all the girls back in Hamburg, but that's another story."

As he walked along, the smell of his favourite snack, Jelly babies hit his nose. "Oh, now there's something that can easily get my mind off the others treating me like such a baby."

"Treating you like a baby you say? Well these jelly babies can fix this, here take them for free." A voice called before a bag of jelly babies was thrown at George's face.

"I know, I just said that myself. Well except for the free part." Looking around, George noticed there was no sign of whoever threw the bag at him. "Aw well, free is free." He grinned, instantly chowing down on his free jelly babies. As he walked he didn't seem to realize that he may have been going through some changes.

Once he was back at the front door, George was surprised to find he was almost out of breath. "It wasn't that far last time I remember.. Oh boy, I feel like I could pass out any minute." He panted, trying to open the door, but he forgot which key would unlock it.

"Looks like someone's just loitering around our door." Ringo noticed as he opened the door. But he was shocked to find a now elderly George right in front of him. "Whoa!! What happened to you Georgie? You look like you aged fifty years in just fifty seconds!"

"All I did was eat some jelly babies.. And now I feel s-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! I HAVE GREY HAIR!!!!!" George panicked as he saw himself in the mirror. "I know I wanted you all to stop babying me but not like this!"

"But didn't you think it was a little suspicious to take jelly babies off the road?" John asked, helping George onto his bed.

"You know me and food.. But whoever gave it to me also claimed this would stop the babying, I just thought it meant this would cheer me up or something. Not suddenly make me age up!"

"Hey it's alright, we'll make sure you're okay, we'll feed you and keep you comfy."

"Well, looks like it just got worse then.."

"Hey cheer up Georgie, maybe it will wear off in a bit. I know, let's sing! That never fails to solve our problems."

Getting out their trusty instruments, it was time to jam.

When I get older losing my hair  
Many years from now  
Will you still be sending me a valentine   
Birthday greetings bottle of wine 

If I'd been out till quarter to three   
Would you lock the door  
Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four

Looking down, George saw the wrinkles on his hands slowly tighten up as the song went on.

You'll be older too  
And if you say the word   
I could stay with you 

I could be handy, mending a fuse  
When your lights have gone  
You can knit a sweater by the fireside  
Sunday mornings go for a ride  
Doing the garden, digging the weeds  
Who could ask for more

Will you still need me, will you still feed me  
When I'm sixty-four

Checking the mirror, his once balding head of grey hair regained its luscious chocolate Brian mop-top.

Every summer we can rent a cottage   
In the Isle of Wight, if it's not too dear  
We shall scrimp and save  
Grandchildren on your knee  
Vera, Chuck and Dave

Soon George was full of energy once again, a bit too much one might think but hey, at least he's not as old as Paul's grandfather anymore.

Send me a postcard, drop me a line  
Stating point of view  
Indicate precisely what you mean to say  
You're sincerely, wasting away

Give me your answer, fill in a form  
Mine for evermore   
Will you still need me, will you still feed me   
When I'm sixty-four, woo!

"Did it work?" Ringo asked, getting up from his drums. "Uh oh. Well the good news is George did get younger. The bad news is, he's gonna need twenty more years until he can play the guitar again."

Looking over at the bed, Paul picked up the now baby George and rocked him in his arms. "Well at least now he won't complain about us babying him for a while. Can't we keep him like this?"

"Fans wouldn't appreciate it, better get some more of those aging jelly babies."


	5. Mother Nature's Son

"Remind me again why we're going on this camping trip again?" Paul grumbled. "You know there are disgusting bugs and tons of mud out here. I can't afford to get my suit dirty!"

"Well I just thought it would be nice to get away from it all by heading out of the city. We'll get lots of peace and quiet out here and not to mention we'll get s'mores too!" George replied.

"You sure you weren't just in it for the s'mores? I know you and your food." John joked. "Well then again you did yell at a flight attendant for interrupting your meditation."

"Don't remind me of that t-oh look we're here!" Stopping the car, George got everyone out to set up camp. Well except Paul that is, being the diva he was he refused to get down on the dirt.

"Come on you sass queen, we can't do this all by ourselves. You can just go and get some kindling for our fire. I'm sure that's clean enough for you." Ringo offered.

"But what if my delicate bass playing fingers get a splinter? Or if they're all covered in a horrid fungus that-"

"It's either this or setting up the tent."

"Fine I'll get your wood." Paul grumbled, making his way through the woods. His faithful companion, Martha following closely, always eager to be by his side. "Well, at least you're happy to be out here. Frankly I don't see the appeal."

The more he walked along the path, Paul heard nothing but Martha's panting and the birds chirping. The sky was as blue as Ringo's eyes and there wasn't a cloud in sight. "Hm, it is rather peaceful here. No cars honking or people yelling, or fans screeching at us."

Sitting on a tree stump, Paul got out his guitar and strummed. "It's like a song is coming right to me. Care to join in Martha My Dear?" He grinned, soon the woods filled with music.

"Born a poor young country boy  
Mother Nature's Son  
All day long I'm sitting singing songs for everyone."

Martha howled along as her master sang, it seemed all the forest critters were out of their homes to watch the Beatle sing.

"Sit beside a mountain stream  
See her waters rise  
Listen to the pretty sound of music as she flies.  
Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo do dodododoo"

Squirrels were banging nuts on the rocks, sort of like how Ringo drums. Birds chimed in with Martha's howling with their own chirps, even the wind began to hum with it blowing against the tree branches. Paul felt as he was in a fairytale.

"Find me in my field of grass  
Mother Nature's son  
Swaying daises sing a lazy song beneath the sun."

Paul was in a state of bliss at this point, he was humming away as he strummed, not a worry in the world. 

"Mother Nature's son... EEEEK!!! MY PANTS HAS A MUD SPOT!!!!!"

Well, alright, make that one worry.


	6. Helter Skelter

Everyone loves a day off, but no one loves it more than the Fab Four. They heard a fair was in town and after a lot of begging, their manager Brian let them go and have some fun there. "I say we go and try all the food stands!" George exclaimed.

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" John joked.

"Hey, I get hungry easily. Anyways, I think I smell buttered popcorn!" 

"Well I think we check out that fortune telling stand, I bet she'll tell me that I'll marry a beautiful blonde who loves animals and have three kids with her." Paul grinned.

"Or one who will try to take 50 million pounds from ya, huh huh huh, yeah." Ringo laughed. "But less talk and more fun! I wanna see everything before the day is out."

And so they went, and it took a while as George was busy cleaning out all the food stands, but thankfully the sellers didn't mind as he paid them enough cash to ditch their cheap stands for good. "Let's see, I think that just leaves one last ride. The Helter Skelter." George told the others.

"Umm..... I think I'll sit this one out.. I'm not too good with heights." Ringo mumbled.

"C'mon Ringo, you're not gonna chicken out on us are ya? It's just a slide." John snickered. "A.. Very tall slide now that I think about it."

"Look who's chicken now. Do we have to go on that thing? Let's not and say we did, okay?"

"All this talk of chicken is making me hungry! I think there's a fried chicken stand we can go to in-"

"If you keep eating you'll spoil your appetite. Well if it can be spoiled that is. But I say we go on the ride, we can just sit here and be afraid all day long. We've been through much worse than some slide." Paul insisted.

"I think I'd rather be back with that man eating tiger than go on there. And don't say I'm overreacting, I know for sure this ride ain't going to end well!"

"C'mon everyone, you'll never know until you try it... Will a song convince you to come along?" Paul grunted.

Knowing that Paul will never stop pestering them about the Helter Skelter, John, George and Ringo reluctantly went in. "There wasn't a line Paul, don't you think that's a bad omen?"

"This ride is totally safe John, now let's get on and then it'll all be over before you know it."

Unfortunately for them the slide was far taller than they expected, but knowing the others would never be able to resist a song number, Paul got out his bass and belted out as loudly as he could.

"When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again! Yeah yeah yeah!"

This definitely wasn't the sound his bandmates were expecting and instantly jumped and started to slide, panicking the faster they went.

"Do you, don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer  
Well you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer!

Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter!"

Normally the other Beatles would be singing along, but being on a giant slide and zooming down at such a speed made them too panicked to do so. And Paul's vocals really weren't helping in the matter.

"Will you won't you want me to make you  
I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer  
You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer!

Look out! Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter  
Look out! 'Cause here she comes!"

Ringo then got an idea to grab onto the sides of the slide to try and slow his fall, but with his bandmates behind him it didn't do much.

"When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride  
And I get to the bottom and I see you again!! Yeah yeah yeah!"

The bottom of the slide was almost in sight, but wait, what was that burning smell?

"Well do you, don't you want me to love you  
I'm coming down fast but don't make me break you  
Tell me, tell me, tell me, c'mon tell me the answer  
You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer!"

Everyone else on the fair grounds then heard the Beatles music and rushed to the Helter Skelter and were waiting to see if the Beatles will make it to the bottom. If they did they would have been the first to do so, no one else was brave, or dumb enough to go on it.

"Look out! Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter, Helter Skelter!

Look out Helter Skelter!  
She coming down fast!  
Yes she is! Yes she is, coming down fast"

Finally the end of the ride had come, and Ringo was the first off, rushing to the nearest water fountain. "I GOT BLISTERS ON MAH FINGERS!!!!!!" He screamed.

"Ah, well that explains the burning smell. So how was that ride? Pretty neat huh?"

"Y'know, chickens are known for being smart, should have taken your remark as a compliment." George growled. "I think I threw up halfway through."

"Let's never go on that again, agreed?" John grunted

"Fine, but it beats being in the studio right?"

"No!" John, Ringo and George all snapped in unison.


	7. I'll Be On My Way

After another long day of performing in a large stadium, doing interviews for ignorant reporters and having their hands cramped up from signing hundreds upon hundreds of autographs, it was finally time for the Beatles to head back to their hotel room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think touring's starting to irritate me." John grumbled. "I mean, it was fun touring the world and seeing all the different sights... Well more like just rushing past them to do everything we already do back in England... Boy do I miss home.."

"I was hoping it would be like all expenses paid vacations for us, well we did get to see some touristy places but it was mostly concerts or interviews.." Paul agreed. "Maybe we can ask Brian if we could take a day off or two? Just time for ourselves, nothing to do with touring."

"I just wanna go back to Liverpool.. I miss being in my own bed, my own room.. My own house. It gets tiring having to always wake up early, never satisfied by the hotel breakfasts and trying to look good in public." George mumbled, face down in his pillow. "I wouldn't mind even being just in our old studio for days on end, at least then we won't get jet lagged or deal with blowing our vocal cords out in a concert. Not like the fans can hear us anyways."

Ringo meanwhile didn't know what to say, but he knew that his bandmates were obviously homesick from weeks on tour. "I'll be back, just gotta go check up on someone." He informed the others, hopping out of his bed and heading for the door.

Walking down the hallway, Ringo came across Brian Epstein's room, or Eppy as they liked to call him. Brian was their firm but fatherly manager, he was the one to keep the Beatles image clean, make sure they don't get into trouble and whatnot. "If he can listen and keep his patience when deal with John, I'm sure he'll listen to me." Ringo thought as he knocked.

"Come in. Oh, hello Ringo. Is there something on your mind?"

"Well.. More like on all our minds. It's just we've been here for quite a while now, we're all feeling a little homesick.. Can't we cut the tour short? Or even just have some time for ourselves? We love our fans and singing, but we need a break too."

"Hm.. I see, well. I'll see what I can do about all this. You boys better get some sleep now, tomorrow morning there will be another interview."

"Okay.. Goodnight Eppy."

As Ringo trudged back to his room, the thoughts about Liverpool circled through his head as he heard his bandmates sing.

"The sun is fading away  
That's the end of the day  
As the June light turns to moonlight  
I'll be on my way

Just one kiss and I'll go  
Don't hide the tears that don't show  
As the June light turns to moonlight  
I'll be on my way."

As he laid in his bed, Ringo remembered his old house, the drumkit up in his room, all the posters of famous rock artists at the time and most of all his family.

"To where the winds don't blow  
And golden rivers flow  
This way will I go

They were right, I was wrong  
True love didn't last long  
As the June light turns to moonlight  
I'll be on my way"

More thoughts of home entered the minds of the other Beatles, John of his new mansion in surrey where his family were waiting for him, Paul of little Martha sitting in her bed with her caretaker and George of his giant fridge stuffed with enough food for a banquet.

"To where the winds don't blow  
And golden rivers flow  
This way will I go

They were right I was wrong  
True love didn't last long  
As the June light turns to moonlight  
I'll be on my way, hey

I'll be on my way, oh oh  
I'll be on my way, oh oh"

As the song faded, the Beatles awoke to a new day. As Brian entered, they dreaded to hear they needed to prepare for another interview, but that didn't happen. "You boys better get your bags ready, we need to get to the airport in half an hour."

"Airport?"

"We're going home boys." Brian smiled. "After sending out Ringo's message that you're all feeling blue from being away from home for so long, and listening to your song, the reporters cancelled the interview and we can finally head back to Liverpool."

"Wow, is there anything a song doesn't fix?"


	8. Doctor Robert

"Do we have to go and get our teeth checked? I brush three times a day! I'm sure my teeth are as white as ever." John muttered as he and his bandmates were waiting in the dentist's office.

"Well just in case there's something we missed in there. Or if we need a wisdom tooth extraction." Paul explained, reading a magazine, waiting for his turn for a checkup. "If it makes ya feel better you can have your checkup last. Still can't believe you're a grown man who's afraid of a little checkup, what's there to worry about?"

"I don't trust those sharp tools they use.. Or when they put that gross stuff all over your teeth and you need to try so hard not to swallow it, not to mention when your gums get all numb and-"

Before John could ramble on about how dentists are scarier than any horror movie monster in existence, George came out and was looking pale as his fangs. "And I bet George went through one of the things I just mentioned while we were waiting."

"Well considering he's just as much a baby about the dentist as you I think he-"

"Wisdom teeth Paul.. I gotta have all four extracted." George informed him. "That means no solid food for a whole week! I can't live with that!"

"Hey, I'm sure it won't take that long for your gums to heal. It'll go by much faster if you're in a good mood I'm sure."

"You always say that but it ain't true, same amount of time always passes."

"It's just an expression Georgie. Now we better get you ready for the big day when you need that extraction."

"It's tomorrow, and the dentist said I can't eat or drink anything until it's over! Sounds like my worst nightmare! I don't even trust that name he has, Doctor Robert, sounds like a real looney to me."

"Well we'll see what he's like when we see him, hey where's Ringo?"

John's question was answered as he saw the shortest member of the group burst through the door with a box of breath mints. "Nurse said we could use these before a show, don't see why since the microphones don't amplify our breaths as well as our voices."

The next day came and George was shivering in fear as he waited for Dr Robert to enter. "Ah, Mr. George Harrison, ready for your anesthesia? Well of course you are, since I doubt you'd want to feel the whole painful procedure." The doctor in question chuckled. "Sweet dreams little Beatle."

Once the anesthesia was in full effect, George's vision went from the old dentist office to what looked like a psychedelic concert setting with his bandmates. "Huh? What's going on here?"

"Ring my friend I said you'd call  
Doctor Robert  
Day or night he'll be there anytime at all

Doctor Robert  
You're a new and better man  
He helps you to understand  
He does everything he can  
Doctor Robert"

Looking over at the audience, George noticed that the fans were all teeth. Ringo's drums were made of teeth, even his guitar was just a big denture with guitar strings.

"If you're down, he'll pick you up  
Doctor Robert  
Take a drink from his special cup  
Doctor Robert

Doctor Robert  
He's a man you must believe   
Helping anyone in need  
No one can succeed like Doctor Robert"

The scene then changed from a concert setting to the dentist office, but now it was filled with more teeth with faces. It was honestly starting to creep out the youngest Beatle.

"Well well well you're feeling fine  
Well well well he'll make you  
Doctor Robert"

"Make me? Into what?" George thought. His question would soon be answered as tooth versions of his bandmates brought him into Dr Robert's office and was strapped to the chair.

"My friend works for the national health   
Doctor Robert  
You'll pay money just to see himself  
Doctor Robert 

Doctor Robert   
You're a new and better man  
He helps you to understand   
He does everything he can  
Doctor Robert"

Then a Doctor Robert with teeth for jewelry entered and grinned maniacally at George. Struck with fear with what may come next, George tried desperately to get out of his seat.

"Well well well you're feeling fine  
Well well well he'll make you  
Doctor Robert"

The singing began to fade and before this crazy dentist could do anything to hurt poor George, he found himself back in the waiting room. "Huh?. Boy that was some anesthetic." He grumbled, but his mouth was so numb it was barely audible.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. Hope you don't mind having ice cream for every meal."

His face lightened up as he heard he'd be eating dessert 24/7. "Hm, maybe this wisdom tooth thing isn't so bad after all."


	9. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny boy would have been 79 today

"You think he'd like this cat tie?"

"Oh that looks horrid Ringo! I think a manicure would suit him better for a gift."

"Paul, you're not one to talk about bad birthday gifts, considering you got him a burger one time as a present."

"It was just that one time George!"

"Jeez, what's gotten you all up in arms?"

"Oh nothing, except that you just ate the entire cake we bought for John's birthday!"

Yep, it was the big day where John turned 23, and his bandmates were searching for the perfect gift to get him. "We've searched everywhere but nothing seems to be good enough for him. Guess being rich means we've already got everything money can buy." Ringo commented. "What can we get?"

"Clothes won't suit someone like John, and I'm sure our piggy here would eat any snacks meant for him-"

"Hey!! I think of more than food Y'know?"

"As I was saying, we need to find the best present before it's time for John's party! There's only so long he can sleep in for."

"How about a cat? No, Martha wouldn't like that. How about a new guitar?"

"He already got that last year. How many guitars can one possibly need anyways? Wait.. I think that gave me an idea."

"We'll give him drums then?"

"No Ringo, we can give him a song! A fab birthday song! One which he'd want to sing every day! Alright lads, to the studio! We got a present to make him." Paul grinned, leading his bandmates out of the store.

An hour later, John woke from his nap, only to find a giant birthday gift in front of the sofa. "Huh? I don't think I was expecting any packages today."

When he pulled the ribbon off the present, he jumped as Paul, George and Ringo jumped out with their instruments and began to play a tune for him.

"You say it's your birthday   
Well it's my birthday too yeah  
You say it's your birthday   
We're gonna have a good time

I'm glad it's your birthday   
Happy birthday to you!"

John was smiling from ear to ear as he heard them sing. He grabbed his own guitar and joined in on the second verse.

"Yes we're going to a party party  
Yes we're going to a party party   
Yes we're going to a party party 

I would like you to dance  
Birthday  
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance  
Birthday  
I would like you to dance  
Birthday DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Streamers flew from the box the more they sang, filling the room with colour. Then balloons floated out, John was confused at how they all fit into one birthday gift box, but it was a cartoon so he just brushed it off.

"I would like you to dance   
Birthday   
Take a cha-cha-cha-chance   
Birthday   
I would like you to dance   
Birthday   
Dance!!! Yeaaahhh!!!

You say it's your birthday   
Well it's my birthday too yeah  
You say it's your birthday   
We're gonna have a good time   
I'm glad it's your birthday   
Happy birthday to you!"

As the song finished, John watched his bandmates take a bow and hug him. "I don't think I could ever have a present better than this. We gonna sing this song every year for all our birthdays?"

"Oh you bet! Never gonna stop, not even when we're fifty!"

"If we're around for the next few decades anyways, also where's the cake you said you'd bri-oh wait, I think I know. George you glutton!"


	10. Maxwell's Silver Hammer

It wasn't unusual for the Fab Four to often find themselves in either haunted mansions, old creepy castles, or just end up somewhere that would give them the spooks. Tonight it was Halloween and all was going well at first. The Beatles were all in different monster costumes and out trick or treating, George's idea since he didn't want to miss out on getting free candy.

"Good thing we brought along a wagon, all this candy can sure weigh a lot!" Ringo exclaimed. "Especially since George won't be emptying it out before we even get back this year."

"Hey! I'm no candy hog."

"You also gorge on crisps, chocolates and pretty much anything else in sight that's edible. Ever thought of changing your name to Gorge Hungryson?" John joked. "Hey where are we anyways?"

"Taking a shortcut through the woods, trust me it'll get us home in a jiffy."

"Will it now? Last time I checked you have a horrible sense of direction Paul."

"It was just that one time! You act like we always get lost whenever we're anywhere creepy."

As they walked along the group hoped to find some sign that they were heading in the right direction. "You got us lost again Macca! We've seen nothing but trees for hours on end!" John whined.

"It's only been half a minute. Oh look! An old schoolhouse, maybe there's a working phone inside. We could call Eppy and ask him to pick us up." Paul rushed up to the front, not thinking that the building was abandoned for years on end.

"I don't think he'd appreciate getting lost along with us, let's just head back and hopefully not be too tired to binge on all the candy we got." George grumbled.

"It's getting too dark to see, and someone had to insist carrying a flashlight would be a waste."

"Well how was I supposed to know you'd try to lead us through a dark forest?!"

"Look George, we could just spend the night here. It's not like we'll be running into any ghosts while we're here."

"Don't doubt that, we've seen ghosts before when trying to get Ringo his singing voice back."

"Yeah but that was an old mansion, this is just a schoolhouse. We'll be fine, now let's go inside and find some place to sleep."

The inside of the school didn't look any less creepy, all the desks were cracked and covered in cobwebs, none of the lights worked and not to mention all the mold piling up everywhere. "You sure you don't want to keep going until we find somewhere less.. Dirty?" Ringo mumbled.

"Aw you guys are a bunch of scaredy cats! You don't seriously think this place is haunted. What do you think there's a vengeful ghost of a psychopath here?"

At that moment, Paul got an idea to give his bandmates a real Halloween scare. "Oh wait, I do believe this very school was where the dreaded Silver Hammer Man once terrorized."

"Okay now you're just trying to scare us on purpose." George grumbled. "We're not afraid, we just don't think moldy, broken desks are a suitable beds."

"Oh really now, so you wouldn't mind me telling you the tale of Maxwell? Hm? You're brave enough to handle it? Well here I go."

Finding a surprisingly brand new piano, Paul sat at the stool and started the song.

"Joan was quizzical, studied pataphysical  
Science in the home  
Late nights all alone with a test tube  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Maxwell Edison, majoring in medicine  
Calls her on the phone  
'Can I take you out to the pictures  
Joa-oa-oa-oan?'

But as she's getting ready to go  
A knock comes on the door."

George tried his best to keep a brave face, but it was clear that John and Ringo would be having nightmares that night. Paul was grinning at every moment as he continued.

"Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead"

Trying not to think of a hammer wielding murderer, George turned his attention towards a blackboard. It didn't help much once the next verse started.

"Back in school again Maxwell plays the fool again  
Teacher gets annoyed  
Wishing to avoid and unpleasant  
Sce-e-e-ene

She tells Max to stay when the class has gone away  
So he waits behind  
Writing fifty times 'I must not be  
So, o, o, o'"

"That's what's written on the board too, okay now this is getting weird." George thought.

"But when she turns her back on the boy  
He creeps up from behind

Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon her head  
Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that she was dead"

At this point Ringo had enough and fled the room, on his way out he tripped on an old newspaper. The front page detailing a man named Max who got the chair for his crimes. "It.. It's just a story right? No way this can be real. Paul's just trying to creep us out." He thought.

"P. C. Thirty-one said, ’We caught a dirty one'  
Maxwell stands alone  
Painting testimonial pictures  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Rose and Valerie, screaming from the gallery  
Say he must go free  
(Maxwell must go free)  
The judge does not agree and he tells them  
So-o-o-o"

John was begging for Paul to stop, saying that his little scare prank wasn't funny, but he was ignored as Paul finished the song.

"But as the words are leaving his lips  
A noise comes from behind

Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Came down upon his head  
Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer  
Made sure that he was dead

Whoa-oh-oh-oh”

The other three Beatles had lost it at that point and dashed out of the schoolhouse, screaming so loud they could be heard from the streets. Paul looked on and chuckled, but his laughter stopped once he heard a hammer slamming down near his head. "Ah!! Wait for me guys!!"

A malicious entity formed as soon as he left, caressing his hammer and finishing the tune.

"Silver Hammer Man."


	11. Good Morning Good Morning

"I.. Uurrg.. What were we doing again?" John yawned, up until now his sleep schedule gone out of whack which lead to him sleeping until noon and being unable to sleep until at least one in the morning. "Is the coffee machine close by? Some more caffeine should keep me up."

Paul just shook his head as he watched his sleep deprived bandmate. "You really need to get to bed earlier Lenny. Can't stand to see you so tired every day."

"It's not like we always start at the crack of dawn, why can't I enjoy my beauty sleep?"

"Well the biggest reason being how exhausted you get and your reliance on caffeine to stay awake through the day, even then you end up taking cat naps during sessions." George grumbled, taking time out of recording to have his snack break.

"John this isn't healthy, at this rate you might end up nocturnal!"

"I'm surprised you actually know what that word means Ringo. But as soon as night rolls around I'm not sleepy anymore, so perfect for all nighters right?"

"He's hopeless."

"Don't say things like that George! We're gonna get Johnny back on his feet or lose a few nights ourselves trying." Paul pipped up. "But first we gotta unplug the coffee machine."

Later that evening, John struggled to stay awake long enough to see the sun set. "Alright I went through daytime suffering, hopefully it won't keep going through the evening." He grunted.

"Well now that it's dark out, time for you to go to bed." Paul cooed, helping John into his bed.

"Don't treat me like a baby, Macca. I can get myself to.. Zz.. Bed... Zzzzzz." And with that, John was snoring away.

"Poor guy, all tuckered out from staying up for so long. We better get to bed too, I bet he'll be bouncing out of bed tomorrow morning."

"Really Paul? What do ya think this is, a cartoon?"

"Ummmm.... Forget it, let's just get some sleep."

Their snores filled the night as the Fab Four dozed away, when John's eyes fluttered open he noticed he woke up before his bandmates for once. "I guess this is morning, how long has it been since I woke up this early? Ten huh? Guess I could sleep in a little longer, but first, time for a little stroll."

Getting dressed, John took a deep breath and strutted out the door.

"Good morning  
Good morning  
Good morning  
Good morning

Nothing to do to save his life, call his wife in  
Nothing to say but what a day how's your boy been?  
Nothing to do, it's up to you  
I got nothing to say but it's okay

Good morning   
Good morning   
Good morning"

For the first time in weeks John was now fully rested and feeling bright and chipper, he seemed to be the only one awake at this hour but he didn't mind, he was just happy to be up earlier than noon for once.

"Going to work, don't wanna go, feeling low down  
Heading for home you start to roam then you're in town  
Everybody knows there's nothing doing  
Everything's closed, it's like a ruin  
Everyone you see is half asleep  
And you're on your own you're in the street

After a while you start to smile now you feel cool  
Then you decide to take a walk by the old school  
Nothing had changed, it's still the same  
I've got nothing to say but it's okay

Good morning  
Good morning  
Good morning"

Feeling like rocking out to the rising sun, John got his guitar and did a loud solo. He managed to wake up everyone on the street within a five mile radius, including his bandmates back at their flat.

"People running 'round, it's five o'clock   
Everywhere in town is getting dark  
Everyone you see is full of life  
It's time for tea and meet the wife."

Heading back to the flat, John was still wide awake, to pass the time he decided to make breakfast for his bandmates.

"Somebody needs to know the time, glad that I'm here  
Watching the skirts you start to flirt, now you're in gear  
Go to a show you hope she goes  
I've got nothing to say but it's okay

Good morning  
Good morning  
Good,

Good morning  
Good morning   
Good"

As John continued to repeat those two words, his three bandmates groggily awoke to the smell of toast and eggs. "Well that didn't take long. But now I think his laziness got to me... Nah, I'm not immature like John."

"I heard that!"


	12. Obla Di Obla Da

"This vacation to the Caribbean was just what we needed, right guys?" John smiled, all their touring racked up enough funds for them to take a long needed break. The warm sun was beating down on their faces and their hotel was in a surprisingly remote area which allowed them to get away from the fans constantly chasing them.

"You said it, finally we got some time for ourselves and no need to worry about touring or the paparazzi. I dread the day we have to go home." Paul agreed.

"It won't be for another two weeks, let's just enjoy ourselves and not worry about how much vacation time we have left. How about we go to that nearby marketplace? I bet there's a lot of local cuisine we can try."

"You say food? I'm in! You think there will be any fresh fish? Being near the sea after all."

When they arrived, the Beatles split up to see whatever they wanted at the market. George of course indulged on callaloo, black cake and pelau, John was admiring the plastic art on display, Ringo was browsing a little bit of everything and Paul was most interested in the local music.

"Reggae seems to be very popular here, I wonder how it sounds." The record he picked up was from an artist named Molly Davis. "She sounds good." After buying it, Paul bumped into someone on the way out. "Oh! Sorry sir, I guess I didn't look where I was going."

"It's alright m- oh wow! Paul McCartney! Is it really you?" The man asked. "I'm Desmond Jones."

"Nice meeting you Mr. Jones, yes it is me. We're trying to keep a low profile here, we're on vacation from the press after all."

"Sorry, it's just I never expected someone like you to come to a small market like this."

"It's alright. You work here? You don't look very well dressed."

"Well, I just started delivering fruits from my barrow today. I'm hoping to make enough to propose to my girlfriend. She's a lovely singer.." Desmond explained. "I want to buy her a nice ring, but they're all too expensive for me, even those plastic ones."

"How about I buy one for ya then?"

"Oh you don't have to, I'm sure I can find something affordable someday."

"Why wait for some other day when you can get her something now? I'll be happy to help a couple in need."

"You.. You're too kind sir.. Um.. Mr McCartney?"

"Please, just call me Paul. You pick out the ring and I'll pay for it. Is your singer girl named Molly? I got her record here, I bet she's got the voice of an angel."

"Oh she does! She's a real queen, I never expected such a huge rockstar to be into any other music types. Especially one that's much different from anything on your charts."

"Well just because I'm in a rock band doesn't mean I can't experiment a little with other sounds. In fact, I think I got an idea for a brand new song!"

The next few days were like heaven to Desmond, Paul paid for a twenty carat gold ring, Molly accepted his proposal on the spot and now he was getting married to her.

"It's too bad Paul declined being my best man, I hope he hasn't gone back so soon, he told me he wouldn't miss my wedding for the world." Desmond thought as he waited for Molly to walk up to him.

As they said their vows, a familiar face smiled from the sidelines. "I told ya I wouldn't miss this. Sorry I'm late, had to get a few things set up." Paul called, turns out he brought his bandmates along with all their instruments and a couple of Molly's bandmates.

"Desmond has his barrow in the marketplace  
Molly is a singer in a band  
Desmond says to Molly, 'Girl I like your face'  
And Molly says this as she takes him by the hand

Oh la di, ob la da, life goes on, bra  
A la la la, how life goes on  
Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on bra  
La la la, how life goes on."

If Desmond's wedding couldn't get any better, the world's most famous band was now playing with his wife's group. He and Molly went right to the dance floor, up close with the band along with all their guests.

"Desmond takes a trolley to the jeweler's store  
Buys a twenty carat golden ring (ring)  
Takes it back to Molly waiting at the door  
And as he gives it to her she begins to sing (sing)"

Everyone joined in on the chorus this time around.

"Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on, bra  
Ah la la la, life goes on  
Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on, bra  
Ah la la la, how life goes on.

In a couple of years they have build  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones"

This got the happy couple thinking about the future, living in a big house with an even bigger yard and with three precious children to love and care for.

"Happy ever after in the marketplace  
Desmond let's the children lend a hand (arm, leg)  
Molly stays at home and does her pretty face  
And in the evening she still sings it with the band

Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on bra  
Ah la la la, how life goes on  
Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on bra  
La la La, life goes on"

Everyone was having a blast as the band kept playing, even Paul got in with the action, dancing on his piano while his bandmates tried their hardest not to laugh at how enthusiastic he was.

"In a couple of years they have built  
A home sweet home  
With a couple of kids running in the yard  
Of Desmond and Molly Jones

Happy ever after in the marketplace  
Molly let's the children lend a hand  
Desmond stays at home and does his pretty face  
And in the evening he's a singer with the band

Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on, bra  
Ah la la, how life goes on  
Ob la di, ob la da, life goes on, bra  
La la la la, life goes on

And if you want some fun, say ob la di, bla da!"

Once the song ended, everyone applauded, but not nearly as much as Desmond. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to sing with the band, I think I'll leave that to my Molly." He admitted, kissing her on the lips.

"Aw, love is so sweet." John sighed. "You think we might ever settle down and marry someday?"

"Not to each other obviously." Paul chuckled.


End file.
